Estudio en Escarlata
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos su relación con él? Por lograr ocultársela a su padre sabiendo lo que pensaba tanto de él como de su familia. En verdad se trataba de alejar esa lengua viperina que tanto gusto podía ofrecerle como graves dolores de cabeza. Pero no tenía de qué acusarla recordando que fue su propio padre quién le señaló en la estación... ¡y luego entró en Slytherin!


**Estudio en **_**Escarlata**_

Si algo podía aprenderse sin necesidad de estudiar era, precisamente, que los alumnos preferían la ley del mínimo esfuerzo y de ahí que despreciasen la posibilidad de ser prefectos, y no digamos ya Premios Anuales aunque esto ya estaba descartado con el desprecio al puesto previo. Ni siquiera las, escasas, ventajas eran consideradas aunque lo que resultaba un castigo para la mayoría era un premio para unos pocos elegidos. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Viene a considerar la posibilidad de pasar todo el tiempo que se quiera, por supuesto que para fines académicos, en la biblioteca sin la presencia de Madame Pince sin necesidad de tener un permiso escrito del jefe de tu casa.

¿Fines académicos? Como siempre había ejercicios que hacer la excusa para estar en la biblioteca caía por su propio peso por mucho que ya se tuvieran todos los ejercicios realizados y lo único que se buscara fuera un lugar tranquilo y apacible… pero no se ha dicho que solitario porque, rarezas que te da la vida, no se encontraba a solas en la biblioteca y no necesitaba tener a esa persona delante para saber de quién se trataba.

Siguió el rastro del aroma que flotaba en el ambiente sin poder discernir si le pertenecía a esa persona o a los libros que tenía en estos momentos para su disposición aunque, sabiendo de quién se trataba, podría decirse que compartían dicho mismo aroma. Dejando atrás mesas y estanterías terminó por captar otro rastro aunque en este caso no olfativo sino sonoro. Sí, era un sonido que resultaba inconfundible y, aunque no se lo había escuchado, principalmente en clase de Historia de la Magia por motivos obvios, ya que siempre atiende a clase sin que le afectase el sopor habitual de tantas horas de estudio, no era la primera vez que dicho sonido llenaba sus oídos. Por muy difícil que pudiera parecer se lo llegó a escuchar en mitad de un partido de quidditch a pesar del griterío reinante.

Tras la siguiente estantería se encontraba el origen de aquel suave murmullo y la persona a la que le pertenecía y lo originaba. Ya se le habían ocurrido multitud de frases con las que hacer notar su presencia, tanto despertándola de improviso como haciéndolo con un poco de buen humor, por lo menos lo sería para él.

―…― se había quedado sin palabras.

Prácticamente se encontraba tal y como esperaba, ¿o sería imaginaba? Claro que si fuera lo segundo eso explicaría muchas cosas. El uso de "prácticamente" estaba del todo justificado pues había un ínfimo detalle que variaba la escena de algo inocente a algo terriblemente libidinoso.

Los libros se acumulaban en el suelo, apilados unos encima de otros, justo a su alrededor mientras descansaba, ¿agotamiento por exceso de estudio?, de costado boca abajo. Sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas recogidas de igual manera que lo hacían sus brazos los cuales parecía estar usando como almohadas para apoyar su rostro. No vestía el uniforme del colegio pues las horas lectivas hacía tiempo que se habían terminado, además de que en fin de semana no resultaba obligatorio su uso, sobre todo a altas horas de la noche, ya de madrugada. En lugar del uniforme y túnica vestía una camiseta beige que podría decirse que resultaba ligeramente ajustada y una falda negra sin costuras que casi podría decirse mini-falda. Unas cómodas zapatillas para caminar por largos pasillos del castillo remataban su conjunto.

¿Dónde se encontraba entonces ese detalle que volvía libidinosa esta escena?

Por supuesto, se trataba de la falda mucho más corta de lo que era habitual en ella. Ajeno a ello o no tenía una manía mientras duerme pues suele moverse mucho más de lo que lo hace despierta. Casi podría decirse que camina en sueños pues mueve bastante las piernas provocando con ello que la falda se le fuera subiendo hasta dejar bien a la vista la práctica totalidad de su torneado y bien formado trasero. Mostraba e insinuaba al mismo tiempo por lo que resultaba normal tener esta reacción ante una escena de este tipo.

Se acercó sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido mientras su mirada acariciaba sus piernas ascendiendo por ellas hasta alcanzar esas prietas nalgas que, medio ocultas o medio expuestas, representaban a la perfección la manzana de la tentación. Agachándose, de cuclillas, su mano repitió el mismo camino que antes realizó su mirada sobre aquellas piernas hasta alcanzar el mismo destino.

Se encontraban a solas en la biblioteca. Ni siquiera había fantasmas recorriendo los pasillos, o cierto molesto poltergeist. Y podía sentir la presión de su deseo apretarse en su entrepierna palpitando con terrible necesidad en busca de alivio.

Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente la piel expuesta de la nalga izquierda hasta alcanzar la tela de su falda y, en contra de todo lo que le aullaba su miembro en dolorosa erección, se la fue bajando para ocultar aquella exacerbada tentación. Sin saber que lo había estado reteniendo liberó una temblorosa exhalación. Pero justo cuando se disponía a ponerse en pie presenció los dormidos movimientos por parte de la muchacha provocando, una vez más, que aquella rebelde falda volviera a subírsele mostrándole una vez más lo que se encontraba al final de donde su espalda perdía su nombre.

Era un slytherin… era un chico… era un adolescente… ¡con una erección! Por esto mismo las chicas dormían apartadas, no había locura suficiente para poner dormitorios mixtos, y por esto era que ellas eran el sexo fuerte. Mucho más incluso que la erección que amenazaba con hacer un estropicio en sus pantalones si no se encargase de remediarlo primero.

―¿Por qué no se pondría unos pantalones?― farfulló bajándole nuevamente la falda.

Para su ¿molestia? una vez más movió las piernas y la falda se le volvió a subir. Tentado estuvo, aparte de lo obvio, de dejarla así con la falda levantada y su trasero al aire pero la sola idea de que, vete tú a saber el motivo, algún alumno se pasase por aquí y la viera…

_¡NO MIENTRAS VIVA!_

Le bajó la falda mientras le rechinaban los dientes y poniéndose en pie se dispuso a largarse sin que ni siquiera le interesase ver qué era lo que estaba estudiando a estas horas. No, en estos momentos tenía asuntos más importantes entre manos… o lo tendrá una vez esté a solas.

―La túnica debería ser obligatoria a todas horas― dijo entre dientes.

―No lo piensas de verdad.

―¡Claro que no!― replicó con obvio malestar―. ¡Pero eso tampoco es excusa para…!

Estaba hablando solo o realmente…

Volviéndose se fijó en dos cosas. La primera era que la falda, una vez más, se le había subido. Y la segunda que, sin moverse de cintura para abajo, se volvió para poder encararle luego de apartarse el cabello de su rostro.

No, no estaba hablando solo. Estaba despierta pero, ¿desde cuándo lo estaba?

―¿Para?― repitió sin perder esa sonrisa ladina que enloquecía, a diferentes niveles, a todo el mundo.

Si las miradas matasen… esto habría terminado con una sesión de necrofilia.

―Eres una verdadera…

―Slytherin― le terminó la frase mientras el ligero movimiento de sus piernas le subió por completo la falda dejándole expuesto su trasero.

No llevaba ropa interior.

―¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?― le preguntó regresando sobre sus propios pasos para arrodillarse a su lado.

―Siempre sé lo que estoy haciendo― bufó divertida recreándose en aquellas ligeras caricias que subían por su pierna―. Y si me dicen algo pues, bueno, la culpa es de mi padre por haber tratado de enemistarme contigo en la estación sin haberte conocido siquiera. Todo por culpa de su pasado con tu padre― al sentir la caricia recorrerle las nalgas inspiró profundamente―. Ahora que se preocupe de mi presente contigo― no pudo evitar reírse, y no solo por las caricias que llevaron al pulgar deslizarse entre las nalgas, cuando le escuchó emitir aquel chasquido con la lengua. Sí, esa lengua que tan bien conocía―. Creo que podría ser de esto de lo que quería advertirme cuando me dijo que no me hiciera demasiado amiga tuya.

La mano la rodeó por delante hasta que se deslizó entre las piernas de la muchacha cubriéndole la humedad de su sexo. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar como tampoco lo hicieron sus incipientes gemidos. Poniéndose de rodillas se irguió pegando su espalda contra aquel pecho que conocía con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir el contacto de su erección presionándose contra ella y viendo lo que estaba disfrutando con aquella mano, con aquel par de dedos moviéndose en su interior, le devolvería el favor restregándose el trasero contra dicha erección.

―¿Aún estás a tiempo de ser la buena chica que querría tu padre?― le susurró al oído recreándose en los deliciosos gemidos que brotaban de su gozosa boca.

―Creo que ese tren ya partió desde que entré en la casa de las serpientes.

―Y yo que creía que fue cuando esta _serpiente_ entró en tu _casa_― puntualizó deleitándola con sus dedos y su miembro al mismo tiempo.

A pesar del gusto que estaba disfrutando esto ya le estaba pareciendo poco para la cantidad de posibilidades que tenían para realizar.

―No me extraña que te lo creas pues… _you are so full of yourself_.

―Y lo que me gusta es llenarte de mí― le recordó deslizando su mano libre por debajo de su camiseta hasta alcanzarle sus pechos.

Nada de ropa interior.

―Sexo en la biblioteca― dijo rodando los ojos aunque no se sabía si debido al sarcasmo usado o por la intensidad del placer que sentía en esos momentos―. Resulta ser algo de lo más cliché.

―Yo diría que es un clásico― puntualizó para luego abandonar el sexo dejándolo bien mojado y caliente ganándose un quejido de protesta por parte de la muchacha―. Además no debería tener que recordarte que has sido tú la impulsora de este momento.

―Y yo no debería tener que recordarte las veces que me has bajado la falda.

Poniéndose en pie la levantó sujetándola por ambas muñecas y llevándolas por encima de su cabeza la dejó en el aire apoyada contra una de las estanterías con medio cuerpo reclinado. Eran acciones como esta las que alimentaban sus fantasías y aliviaban su deseo a solas.

―Con una mano.

La mantuvo en el aire sujetándola ambas muñecas con una sola mano mientras la otra fue subiéndole la camiseta repitiendo el mismo movimiento que había hecho que se le subiera en primer lugar la falda. Todo esto mientras la besaba. Su rostro se le echaba encima mostrando la punta de su lengua acercarse a esos labios para ser recibida por la lengua de ella en un intento de _socializar_ pero que, por una distancia inapreciable, se quedaba en intento. Finalmente entraron en contacto, deslizándose entre ellas mientras sus labios terminaron por cubrirse mutuamente arrancando un profundo gemido de placer. Sí, le encantaba besarle esos labios. Eran dulces y cuando los humedecía previamente su sabor aumentaba y dudaba si lamérselos o dejar que fuera ella quien se los lamiera. De una u otra al final terminaban besándose apasionadamente de tal manera que más que besos aquello era una lucha con todas las de la ley. Claro que en situaciones como esta ella tendía a salir perdiendo, una manera de decirlo, pues si él dejaba de besarla para llevar su boca a nuevas zonas, como sus pechos, seguía saboreándola y disfrutando mientras ella, ¿lamentablemente?, solo podía disfrutar pero sin llevarse nada a la boca.

―No tenemos toda la noche― le recordó mordiéndose el labio imitando los mordiscos que le propinaba no solo a sus pezones sino a los pechos en sí turnándolos recorriéndolos en su contorno y succionándolos hasta dejar marca y provocar un gemido que alimentaba su deseo.

Cuando sintió mover la pierna pensó que quería buscar una nueva posición que le favoreciera pero cuando apoyó la rodilla contra su pecho y doblándola le obligó a echarse hacia atrás no pudo evitar pensar que, por alguna razón que le resultaba desconocida, había decidido terminarlo aquí y ahora. En su caso no siempre tenía razón.

La pierna siguió su ascenso hasta llegar a apoyarse sobre el hombro del muchacho para, acto seguido, hacer fuerza suficiente para levantarse aún más llevando su otra pierna también sobre el hombro opuesto obligando, a pesar de ambos, a que tuviera que sacarle aquellos dedos del interior de su sexo. Claro que lo que parecía un gesto insensato se transformó en uno bien ideado al dejar su sexo, bien preparado y mojado, al alcance de aquella boca que era capaz de llevarla al clímax de muy diferentes maneras. Y hablando no era la que se encontraba en primera posición por muy buen uso que le diera a la lengua en sus disertaciones.

Lentos pero bien dirigidos, los movimientos de aquella lengua se deslizaban tanto sobre sus húmedos labios como entre ellos introduciéndose ligeramente en la privada hendidura recorriéndola en toda su extensión hasta alcanzar su ya no tan diminuto clítoris erecto e hipersensibilizado a estas alturas de excitación acumulada. Sus jadeantes gemidos se tornaron profundos y ahogados cuando le devoró el sexo introduciéndole la lengua para lamérselo por dentro. Se agarró sin miedo a la rubia melena manteniéndolo ahí con la boca en su sexo para que no se le ocurriera dejarla con las ganas, pues no sería la primera vez que le hiciera algo semejante. En esta ocasión no pareció tener esa intención al no disminuir sus acciones, atrapándole el clítoris entre sus labios para succionárselo hasta llevarla al borde de su orgasmo algo que quedaba bien claro pues esos gemidos emitidos por ella dejaban bien clara su cercanía al clímax. En verdad tenía confianza en las raíces de su pelo para hacerla alcanzar el orgasmo mientras le agarraba del pelo de aquella manera que le habría arrancado unos buenos mechones a cualquier otro aunque, claro está, ella no tenía intención alguna de hacer esto con nadie más.

Se dejó llevar por la propia gravedad, deslizando sus piernas hasta quedar apoyada solamente en sus tobillos, y terminar cara a cara con el causante de tanto placer.

―Me has follado con tus dedos― le recordó―, y con tu boca― le dijo entre profundos jadeos―, y ahora quiero que me folles con tu p…

―¿Pie?― inquirió sonriéndole de medio lado.

Ella le tiró del pelo echándole la cabeza para atrás y le pasó la lengua por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca para devorársela con un beso desbordante de pasión y deseo.

―¡Con tu polla!― le aclaró con voz fogosa―. ¡Quiero que me folles ya de una vez con tu polla!

La irritaba de igual manera que excitaba aquella maldita sonrisa que poseía su sierpe pero nunca podría asegurar qué era lo que le provocaba más.

―Como ordenéis, _princesa_.

En primer lugar la dejó sentada sobre el escritorio que recorría todo lo largo de la estantería para agacharse y volver a lamerle el sexo al tiempo que desabrochaba y bajaba su pantalón y ropa interior, pues él llevaba, y al levantarse se quitó su camiseta de un solo movimiento para encontrarse que ella también se había librado de la suya quedando entonces completamente desnuda ante él, descontando sus zapatillas.

―¡Hazlo de una vez!― le ordenó separando sus piernas dejando un buen primer plano de su sexo, que le ardía de deseo, el cual se frotaba al tiempo que se acariciaba los pechos.

Cogiéndola de las caderas la atrajo al borde del mueble presionándole el sexo contra su erección para frotarse contra ella hasta comprobar donde se encontraba el límite de tolerancia de su princesa.

―¡Malfoy!― le gritó desesperada cruzándole la cara de una bofetada.

Aquello, como no podía ser de otra manera, fue la señal para que le entrase hasta el fondo. Los ojos grises del muchacho brillaron con la fuerza de su deseo cortando aquellos gritos de protesta tornándolos en gritos de gozo que fueron adecuándose al ritmo con que se realizaban los profundos embates. Sus manos se aferraban al borde de la madera, incluso amenazando con quebrarla, mientras gemía y gemía sintiendo como toda su excitación iba acumulándose nuevamente hasta superar las barreras de su propio cuerpo de manera que una nueva oleada de placer iba a desbordarla en nada de tiempo estuviera preparada para ella o no. Aquellas embestidas iban acompañadas de bruscas caricias por todo su cuerpo, aunque con gran predilección con sus pechos a los que tanto los acariciaba envolviéndolos como los oprimía con fuerza o los agitaba agarrándolos por sus pezones erectos. Por supuesto que también les ofrecía besos de consuelo, aunque con mordiscos de represión, y estos no se quedaban solo en los pechos sino que también iban para sus hombros, la línea de su clavícula y su cuello. Sus labios eran besados y mordidos a partes iguales pero fue el tenerle al alcance de su boca para que ella también le devolviera dichas caricias.

Sin sacarlo de su interior se revolvió hasta darse la vuelta poniendo su pie izquierdo en el suelo pero dejando la pierna derecha apoyada con la rodilla sobre el mueble. Ahora notó aquellas manos sujetarla por las caderas para dominar las embestidas mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza contra los libros. Los movimientos iban haciéndose cada vez más rápidos y cuando estaba segura de que ya no iba a poder soportarlo más sintió, una vez más, aquellos dedos mágicos sobre su sexo deslizándose hasta su clítoris frotándoselo instantes antes de que la llenase por completo con su clímax provocándole alcanzar el suyo propio.

Si sus gemidos y jadeos habían llenado el silencio natural de la biblioteca el eco producido por el grito de sus orgasmos reverberó hasta casi la llegada del nuevo amanecer.

Sentía todo su cuerpo ardiente y sudoroso, lo que no ayudaba la presencia de ese otro cuerpo igual de caliente y sudoroso cubriendo el suyo, pero no podía importarle menos ante tal sensación de plenitud que llenaba hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Por esto mismo era que gustaba tanto de practicar sexo con él pues la dejaba en un estado al que jamás había logrado llegar por ningún otro medio. Ni ella y sus manos mágicas o un buen libro lo habían podido lograr a día de hoy.

Sexo, sexo, sexo… ¿por qué seguía diciéndose esto a pesar de que hacía casi un año que era consciente, ambos lo eran, de lo que realmente había entre ellos dos?

Sus labios devolvieron por cuenta propia, o siguiendo sus sentimientos apenas confesados, aquel sutil beso que la llenaba aún más que todo lo que habían hecho. Como la molestaba que algo tan simple lograse hacer que su corazón saltase en su pecho porque quería decir cuánto le llegaba a afectar.

―Te quiero.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras se apartaba mechones sudados de cabello pelirrojo de su rostro al escuchar aquella declaración, que no confesión por parte de su sierpe.

―Dímelo otra vez― le pidió mirándole fijamente tras una nueva cortina de mechones pelirrojos.

―Te quiero, Rose.

A la muchacha se le hizo imposible reprimir la risa bajando la mirada.

―Y ahora repítemelo pero sin tu polla dentro de mí coño, Scorpius.

―¿Y dónde es que la quieres dentro entonces?― le preguntó con su media sonrisa ganándose una palmada en su pecho―. Eso no es una respuesta, Rose.

―¡Jódete!

―Cuando quieras pero solo para tus ojos.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior imaginándose calientes escenarios y no le resultaba muy complicado ante la visión de Scorpius completamente desnudo ante ella y sintiendo la palpitación de su miembro en su interior.

―Te quiero, Scorpius.

―Entonces, jódeme, Rose.

La muchacha rompió a carcajadas abrazándose a Scorpius.

―――――

No se trataba de la primera vez que le había llevado a casa para que sus padres pudieran pasar algo de tiempo con su novio. Sí, era su novio por muy raro que incluso a ella misma le sonase incluso cuando no lo decía en voz alta. La verdad es que mientras estuvieran en Hogwarts resultaba complicado con las pocas fechas libres y en las vacaciones pues sus familias tenían prioridad, además de que para pasar tanto tiempo en una situación incómoda preferían volver a quedar encerrados completamente desnudos en el armario ropero tras haber liberado al boggart justo para el comienzo de una clase de DCAO. Pero al final todos serían familia por lo que era obligatorio el tratar de rebajar la tensión provocada por el pasado en común entre ambas familias. Eso obligaba aún a tener que pedirle permiso a su padre para poder visitar con Scorpius a su familia aunque eso no quería decir que no la hubiera visitado ya sino que aún no le pidió permiso a su padre, con su madre era otra cosa.

De ahí que resultaba más sencillo que Scorpius visitase a la familia de Rose que al contrario, por lo menos de manera oficial pues ella ya había pasado sus buenos días con los Malfoy llegando a hacer buena migas con Astoria, la madre de Scorpius y provocarle unos cuantos déjà vu a Draco ante la muestra de conocimientos de la joven Weasley. Hacía tiempo que no se le había visto reír de aquella manera a Draco Malfoy sin que él fuera el causante.

―¿Te gusta la comida, Scorpius?

La pregunta de Hermione volvió a desesperar a Rose quien, por mucho que pudiera querer a su madre, no soportaba que se pusiera a hacer preguntas que no venían a cuento. ¿No se lo estaba comiendo gustosamente? Eso debería ser respuesta suficiente.

―Está deliciosa. Sobre todo la salsa picante― ante esto Ron torció el gesto pues a él no le entusiasmaba el picante por lo que cuando Hermione hacía comidas con picante a él le realizaba una aparte. Algo más sencillo cuando se trataba de salsas picantes.

―La salsa la preparó Rose― dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

―Sí, ya, menudo mérito― se quitó importancia Rose―. Solo son trozos de pechuga con salsa, mamá. Ni que hubiera preparado _Felix Felicis_.

Ron frunció el ceño pues ya les había pedido en varias ocasiones que le preparasen dicha poción y solo se ganó miradas reprobatorias de sus dos chicas haciéndole sentirse como si fuera uno de primer año una vez más.

―Pues yo creo que no me voy a cansar de vuestras pechugas picantes.

Rosie casi se atragantó allí mismo al ver como se le abrieron los ojos a su padre ante aquel, adrede, comentario desafortunado por parte de Scorpius quien no perdía su sonrisa que podía ser entendida de muy diferentes maneras.

―Muchas gracias, Scorpius. Eres un adulador― le replicó con total tranquilidad haciendo caso omiso a las caras de Ron y a las posibles interpretaciones de las palabras del muchacho.

―Pero justificado con su cocina casera.

―Tutéame, Scorpius― le recordó Hermione.

―La costumbre. Supongo que es la pega de que te enseñen buenos modales― se defendió el muchacho―. Pero es la verdad. Con el poco tiempo que llevo probando tus platos ya me estás haciendo dudar con algunos de los platos caseros de mi madre.

Ron no se molestó en disimular su bufido de burla además de que habló antes de que Hermione pudiera impedírselo.

―No sabía que se podían considerar platos caseros a los cocinados por los elfos domésticos.

―¡PAPÁ!― estos momentos eran los que más sacaban de quicio a Rose. Sobre todo porque no podía decirle que en verdad Astoria preparaba algunos platos por su propia cuenta, para desesperación de los elfos domésticos, todo había que decirlo―. No recuerdo que tuvieras alguna queja en Hogwarts de la comida casera de los elfos domésticos.

Con una mirada de advertencia por parte de Hermione le llenó nuevamente el plato a Ron con un movimiento de varita, quien a este paso ya debería haber superado los tres dígitos de peso pero seguía, asombrosamente, en su peso exacto. Tal vez fuera eso parte de la molestia de Hermione.

―Si no tienes nada bueno que decir entonces come y calla.

Para sorpresa de todos Scorpius no pudo reprimir unas pocas risas.

―¿Scorpius?― le llamó Rose con precaución como si estuviera tratando con un peligroso animal salvaje que, hablando de su propia experiencia, sabía que en verdad tenía esa parte no tan oculta.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza mientras lograba controlar sus risas.

―Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Es que me recordaste a mi madre― dijo Scorpius dirigiéndose a Hermione cogiéndola por sorpresa con aquella revelación.

―¿A tu madre?

Hermione y Astoria no podían ser más diferentes a simple vista.

―Sí, sí… verás, al fruncir el ceño antes arrugaste la nariz de una manera muy semejante a como lo hace el personaje de esa serie de televisión antigua.

Mientras que Rose y Ron estaban completamente perdidos, compartiendo la misma mirada, Hermione tuvo que reprimir una amplia sonrisa.

―¿Samantha de "Bewitched"?

―Esa misma. La verdad es que no sé cómo llegó a conocimiento de mi madre pero mi padre me explicó que se pasó semanas practicando magia no verbal sin varita para poder usarla al mismo tiempo que movía la nariz de la misma manera. Le costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo pero se lo pasa en grande ahora que puede hacerlo.

Hermione no sabía qué era lo que encontraba más divertido: si imaginarse a los Malfoy viendo "Bewitched", incluso en los papeles de Darrin y Samantha, o a Malfoy con cara de estupefacción viendo a su mujer actuando como Samantha.

―Debería probarlo.

Ron no pudo seguir en silencio durante más tiempo.

―Hablando de probar― empezó a hablar ganándose ya una mirada de advertencia tanto de Hermione como de Rose―, eh, ¿qué tipo de comida te gusta?

Si no fuera porque sabía mantener la compostura, parecía ser algo que venía de serie con los genes Malfoy, Scorpius habría sonreído diabólicamente de oreja a oreja.

―En general me gusta toda, no todo una predilecta, pero algo que me encanta es el _shellfish_― le respondió con una media sonrisa.

A su pesar Ron encontró la respuesta de Scorpius de lo más graciosa.

―Por alguna razón lo sospechaba― dijo con una sonrisa pareja.

Tanto Hermione como Rose se habían quedado sin palabras al ver lo que parecía ser el primer momento de verdadera complicidad entre Ron Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy. Ahora solo había que lograr que ocurriera lo mismo con Draco y finalmente el infierno se habría congelado.

―Estaba seguro de que lo haría― añadió Scorpius antes de volver a tomar un poco más de pollo.

Un paso adelante más. Tal vez se encontraba cerca el día en que podrían actuar como adultos acerca de la relación de Rose con Scorpius, por parte de Ron quien seguía negándose ante la obviedad de que su pequeña ya había dejado de ser virgen hacía tiempo y por culpa de la siepre que se encontraba sentada a su misma mesa.

―Creía que los Malfoy alardeabais de buenos modales― le dijo Ron con tono burlón al ver como la boca de Scorpius estaba manchada de salsa.

La mirada de Hermione le dejaba claro que él era el último para poder hablar de buenos modales a la mesa.

―Tienes la boca manchada de mi salsa― le indicó Rose.

―¿Y ahora te quejas?― Scorpius se relamió a gusto―. ¿Nunca te he oído quejarte cuando me dejabas la boca cubierta de tu _salsa_?

Y una maratón hacia atrás. ¿En serio había dicho lo que había dicho? Cierto que en el contexto no sucedía nada malo pero es que con Scorpius, como parecía ser que con todos los Malfoy, había que escuchar todo lo que dicen fuera de contexto. Por ello Rose trató de desviar la atención cambiando de tema aunque quedándose demasiado cerca tal vez.

―Oye, mamá. ¿Tenemos postre?― en el tono de voz de Rose se notaba cierta desesperación por tratar de hacer olvidar las palabras dichas por Scorpius y que fácilmente podían ser malinterpretadas. Sobre todo por Ron.

―Pero si aún estamos comiendo, Rose.

―Por preguntar no pasa nada malo― sobre todo si se centran en el postre y no en lo dicho por el idiota de su novio.

―Yo sé muy bien qué te gustaría de postre.

Claro que entonces el idiota de su novio vuelve a abrir la boca y suelta una nueva bomba fuera de contexto que fue demasiado para el padre de una adolescente que estaba saliendo con un Malfoy.

―¡No, papá!― gritó Rose al ver como su padre echaba mano de su varita.

―¡Ron, detente ahora mismo!― le ordenó Hermione aunque, en su caso, no tenía su varita a mano pues, pensando erróneamente, no creyó que le pudiera haber sido necesaria para la comida.

―¡Ya te daré yo a ti postre, _Malfoy_!

Rose saltó de su silla para echarse sobre Scorpius protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo de la ira de Ron, por mucho que el quedarse tirada medio sentada sobre él no fuera a hacerle un flaco favor para eliminar la furia de su padre.

―¡No le hagas daño, papá!― le pidió Rose suplicante―. ¡Le quiero!

Aquello no hizo sino avivar la cólera de Ron no queriendo creer que su hija pudiera tener ese tipo de sentimientos por el engendro de Draco Malfoy.

―Tú no sabes de qué estás hablando, Rosie. Pronto encontrarás a la persona correcta para ti una vez me encarg…

―¡Yo le amo!

La varita se le escurrió de los dedos a Ron cayéndole sobre su plato de comida salpicando aquella salsa picante sobre el mantel. Por la cara que se le quedó estaba claro que había escuchado perfectamente a su hija pero no podía, o no quería, dar crédito a dichas palabras.

―El sentimiento es mutuo, ¿sabes?― le susurró Scorpius dándole un beso en el cuello mientras la abrazaba―. Yo también te quiero.

Rose se revolvió liberándose del abrazo de Scorpius para acto seguido propinarle una sonora bofetada y dirigirse a su padre.

―Le amo a pesar de que tenga la estúpida costumbre de decir lo más inapropiado en el momento más inoportuno.

La muestra de alivio y alegría que se asomó en el rostro de Ron al ver a Rose abofetear a Scorpius se diluyó con las palabras dichas a continuación por su hija. Esto era lo que se ganaba teniendo como sus padres a dos de las personas más testarudas sobre la faz de la tierra. Una hija inmensamente más testaruda.

―Por cierto, me refería a comer _Banoffee pie_.

―Me gusta― dijo un resignado Ron.

―Pues entonces tomaremos _Banoffee pie_ de postre― anunció Hermione.

―Oh, está bien― dijo encogiéndose de hombros Ron quitándole importancia―. Pero yo me refería a que mi Rosie le deje las cosas claras con palabras y gestos al pequeño Scorpius.

―Te aseguro que al pequeño Scorpius lo trat…― esto le hizo ganarse un cachete en la cabeza haciéndole cambiar de tema―; ¿sabías qué Rose tiene una gran predilección por las bofetadas?

Aquello le trajo agradables recuerdos a Ron.

―Le viene por parte de su madre.

Scorpius se mostró verdaderamente sorprendido mientras que tanto Hermione como Rose mostraban una vergüenza pareja a este tipo de atención.

―¿En serio? Pues conmigo dicen que el gusto por recibir bofetadas me viene por parte de mi padre.

A Hermione se le abrieron tanto los ojos que su gesto de sorpresa no lo superaba ni Luna en sus mejores tiempos. Rose, en cambio, mostraba un genuino desconocimiento y eso era algo muy poco habitual en ella.

―Aunque según me dijo todo depende de la mano que te abofetea― aprovechando el estado de confusión de Rose le cogió de la susodicha mano para plantarle un tierno beso tanto en la palma como en el dorso―. Esta es la mía.

Ron se fijó en la exagerada manera en que se había llegado a ruborizar Hermione.

―Vaya, y yo que pensaba que Rose lo había heredado de su parte paterna pero parece ser que su delicioso rubor viene por la materna. Lo que es un alivio para mí, te lo aseguro― le dijo al final dirigiéndose a Ron.

Hermione no sabía dónde meterse hasta que su rubor desapareciese aunque por la intensidad con que sentía sus mejillas arder de seguro que necesitaría bastante tiempo.

―Voy a traer el postre― dijo poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ron salió tras ella mientras trataba de secar su varita con la servilleta dejando a solas a Rose y Scorpius quien se volvió hacia la joven pelirroja sonriendo ladinamente.

―Recuerdo que alguien tenía en mente otro tipo de postre― la insinuante voz de Scorpius lograba estremecer a Rose de pies a cabeza a su pesar―. Podríamos dejar una nota de agradecimiento a tus padres y…

―¿Y? Lo dirás en broma porque no pienso ir a acostarme contigo luego de todo lo que has montado aquí.

Scorpius pareció estárselo pensando.

―Todo para ti― le aseguró―. ¿No te apetece un cunnilingus?

La réplica de Rose murió antes de llegar a sus labios.

―Nada de notas. Nos despediremos con un motivo convincente― le aseguró Rose dirigiéndose a la cocina― y tú no abrirás la boca… mejor dicho, no hablarás hasta que te dé permiso para hacerl…

Solo fue abrir ligeramente la puerta de la cocina para cerrarla de golpe, pero sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, y volverse por donde había venido para agarrar a Scorpius y dirigirse a la chimenea para salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

―¿Cómo pueden…?― Rose se estremeció de disgusto―. ¡Son padres, por Merlín!

Scorpius la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola contra él.

―¿Quiere decir esto que no podremos tener sexo en casa porque puedan estar nuestros hijos en el cuarto de al lado solos o en compañía?

Rose se detuvo a pensárselo seriamente para volverse hacia Scorpius con expresión conmovida y ojos cristalinos amenazando lágrimas.

―¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

―Bueno, se pueden tener los hijos fuera del matrimon…― Scorpius detuvo la mano de Rose que trató de impactar nuevamente con la mejilla del muchacho―. Cierto, tanto tu padre como el mío no lo permitirían. Además de que me encanta la idea de ver como tu padre sufrirá el día de la boda cuando te lleve al altar.

―¡Eres un…!

―Slytherin― le recordó Scorpius silenciándola con un beso que se interrumpió cuando Rose le propinó un mordisco en su labio―. ¡Hey!

―Slytherin aquí― fue el turno de Rose para recordárselo.

La media sonrisa de Scorpius se reflejaba con la maliciosa de Rose quien llevó sus brazos al cuello del muchacho alzando su rostro mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura.

―¡Oh, Ron…!

Aquello sí que rompía el momento.

―¿Nos vamos?

―Ahora mismo― respondió Rose cogiendo un puñado de polvos Flu.

―¿Volvemos a Hogwarts?

Rose le lanzó una mirada de soslayo que se la puso dura al instante.

―Creo recordar que me dijiste que tus padres estarían fuera hasta la madrugada.

―Por esta mente tuya te quiero tanto.

―Yo, sin embargo, soy algo más superficial― le dijo agarrándole del bulto en su entrepierna―. Me pueden las gracias del pequeño Scorpius.

―Pues debo confesarte que todo lo que sabe lo aprendió del gran Scorpius.

―Mmm… eso vas a tener que enseñármelo.

La sonrisa de Scorpius humedecía el sexo de Rose.

―Tú y tus ganas de aprender.

―Estoy segura de que tendrás que castigarme porque seré muy mala― Rose gimió cuando Scorpius la agarró de un glúteo pegándola contra él presionándola contra su erección.

―Tal vez deba castigarte ahora mismo…

Un gemido ahogado proveniente de la cocina decía lo contrario.

―¡Malfoy Manor!

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter…

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero "Slytherin" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

Sí, lo sé. Pésimo y si no fuera por el añadido final de sus nombres pues habría podido ser cualquier otra pareja, ¿Dramione? -.-U

De ahí el añadido final que, la verdad, no sé si fue para peor pues suele ocurrir cuando añades algo una vez se ha terminado algo en primer lugar.

En fin… pues eso, "Fin".

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
